You Had No Right
by Monounoke
Summary: Naruto is the class clown, but no one likes him. At least no one says otherwise, but he doesn't seem to mind. What happens when their teacher finally snaps from the interruptions and what effect does it have on Naruto? Rated T for double suicide


****

**So I'm taking a short, tiny little break from ACP to write this oneshot. It's a semi-longish (not really) oneshot, yes, but it's more of a vent. There's just been some stuff going on lately and I don't feel too jiffy at the moment, so I needed to take it out on something.**

**This is written in third person POV, focusing mainly on Naruto but occasionally going to Sasuke.**

**Summary: Naruto is the class clown, but no one likes him. At least no one says otherwise, but he doesn't seem to mind. What happens when their teacher finally snaps from the interruptions and what effect does it have on Naruto?**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that I own Naruto or anything pertaining to it or any of it's characters, or that I'm writing this fanfic for money and not just to write it, then there is something wrong with you and you desperately need help.**

**Warnings: Suicide, regrets, self harm, cursing, and love lost from being much too late.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

****

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru was at the front of the class, lecturing everyone about ions or ionic bondage, or something along those lines. Sasuke, already knowing this stuff and having gotten notes from a friend, Shikamaru, in an earlier class, sat in the back beside his best friend, Naruto, tapping his pencil on his desk. He was staring at his blonde haired, blue-eyed friend with a vague look of curiosity and interest. Sasuke had to admit, the blond looked like he was planning another interruption, and the interruptions could be vaguely interesting.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, so naturally, he was planning to disrupt the class again. "Hey, Roach! Why the hell do we have to learn about this stuff? It's not like we're going to magically become ions one day and start bonding or whatever the hell this is," Naruto shouted out, getting a slight chuckle from a few of his fellow classmates. He glanced over at Sasuke to see the raven watching curiously.

Honestly, Naruto and Sasuke were in love, but neither would ever admit it to the other. Being gay wasn't generally allowed or accepted in their school, let alone their country.

"Naruto, sit down and stop interrupting class!" Orochimaru yelled out, fighting the urge to throw an eraser at the disruptive blond.

"I am sitting down though!" Naruto yelled back, flying a paper airplane across the room, the object hitting Orochimaru in the middle of his forehead. The snake obsessed teacher was seething, and if one looked close enough, they could see the steam coming from his ears.

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" When Naruto just nodded and yawned, causing Orochimaru to become angrier, and an eraser was thrown at the blond boy. Everyone knew it was wrong, but no one really cared enough to tell anyone what Orochimaru did in class besides teach.

Class was getting close to being over, meaning that the end of the day wasn't too far behind. Sasuke was becoming increasingly bored and felt like staying after school, even if it meant getting detention, to both keep the blond company and to keep from going back to his nearly empty house once more.

"Orochimaru, this class is far too stupid. In fact, you're getting half of this shit wrong, I'm amazed that Tsunade even let you teach here," Sasuke spoke out, causing everyone to turn and look at him in shock. "And you're insanely hideous. At least try to look decent tomorrow, no one really wants to see a snake obsessed bastard dress like he's trying to be from some manga. And that purple rope thing? What the hell. That's so not happening, and it so never will," Sasuke added for an extra little touch. If he was lucky, he'd get two or three days of detention.

"Detention for you as well, Uchiha," Orochimaru said, aggravated with his best student's remark.

"Woah, Sasuke, thanks man. Now I won't have to stay in here all alone," Naruto whispered to his raven haired friend, just minutes before the bell was about to ring. He gave the Uchiha a grin, not the usual fake kind he reserved for every day, but a real one that he saved for only a select few.

Sasuke smirked and whispered back, "I didn't do it so you'd have company, I just didn't want to go back to that damned house." They both knew the real reason though, no matter how hard Sasuke tried to hide it, the blond was his best friend.

The bell rang and everyone got up but Sasuke and Naruto. They just stayed in their seats, awaiting what would happen during their time there.

x-x-x-x

When Sasuke got home, he went straight to his room, ignoring the constant moans coming from his older brother's bedroom on the other side of the house. No matter how much Itachi denied it, the older Uchiha used sex as an escape from the pain caused by the constant reminder of their entire family's death.

Sasuke ran into his bedroom and shut and locked the door, sliding down it and pulling out the journal he kept and wrote in. He did so for his therapy; he had to go to counseling ever since his family had died in a freak accident.

The young Uchiha wrote in the journal about how worried he was becoming for Naruto. The blond only meant everything to be for kicks and giggles, and all he wanted was to be accepted. The blond boy had been an outcast his entire life, only having his older brother to care for him, just like Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto's brother killed himself, having felt like it was his fault that his parents died. Naruto was totally alone. He had been for years, until Sasuke and he became friends. Sasuke had quickly fallen in love with Naruto, though he knew that the blond, for some reason, had a crush on that bitchy Sakura. At least they were friends, right? That was all that really mattered. Naruto really just wanted a friend, at the least. But with the blond's constant interruptions in class, Orochimaru would definitely snap. No one really knew just how messed up Orochimaru was, but they knew he was on medication for it and sometimes he forgot to take the meds. Sasuke suspected that soon enough, Orochimaru was going to completely snap, and something bad would happen.

"Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" Itachi called out and Sasuke looked at the clock beside his bed. It had gotten really late, how could Sasuke not have noticed? The young Uchiha scolded himself and walked into the dining room, not needing to displease Itachi.

x-x-x-x

Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He tried to focus on a single spot on the white surface, the one spot that was actually decorated with something: a picture of him and Sasuke laughing together. It was really a good memory as to how it happened, but not even that memory really cheered him up at that moment.

Naruto knew how stupid it was to disrupt class, especially his classes with Orochimaru as the teacher. Orochimaru was on medication, everyone knew it, and most of the time he forgot to take it. The snake obsessed man could snap at any moment, but Naruto didn't really think he cared. So long as he had Sasuke with him, even as a friend, nothing could really bring Naruto down.

x-x-x-x

**The next week, Thursday**

"Roach, are you a serial killer? You really look like one and it kind of creeps me out! I don't want to be taught by a serial killer dude, you might murder me," Naruto yelled out, having just passed a note to Sasuke that said _Watch this_.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in horror. No one should have ever gone that far to piss off Orochimaru. No one.

"THAT'S IT! Naruto, outside the class at once! You're excused from the rest of the lesson, but you have to read the whole book to me today during detention," Orochimaru yelled out, throwing an eraser and a pencil holder at the blond.

"'Kay!" Naruto picked up his things and left the classroom, sitting outside the door and waiting until class was over to go back in for his detention. He occupied himself with twiddling his thumbs before the bell rang. Sasuke was the first one out of the door.

The young Uchiha stopped in front of Naruto and looked at him, eyes full of sadness. He knelt down and gave his blond friend a hug and said, "I'm so sorry. I won't be here tomorrow. Stay strong, 'kay? I'll go by your place Saturday, hopefully late tomorrow night. Bye, Naru." Sasuke gave Naruto a rare smile and disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto walked into the room and took out his book, preparing himself to read the whole book to a smirking Orochimaru.

x-x-x-x

The bell rang, and Naruto packed up his bags. Art was his favorite class, and he could really get away from it all there. He put his supplies away, grabbed his bag, and left, walking slowly to his science class, the one with Orochimaru.

He walked into the room and saw a desk in the front of the class, right in front of the classroom. "Ah, Naruto," the snake obsessed man said, an evil smirk clear across his face, "I have a special seat for you today. You're sitting right here today and not a word will come from your mouth." Naruto nodded, put his bags beside the desk, and sat down.

A second bell rang just a bit after the last person entered the last classroom and took their seat. "Hm, no Sasuke today? Pity," Orochimaru began, that smirk still on his face. "Okay everyone, take out your homework and line up in front of him." Everyone moved to take out a sheet of paper, some people had two or three it looked like, and they all lined up in front of his, Naruto's, desk. "Let's start."

First up was Sakura. "Naruto, you're so damn annoying. I mean, would it KILL YOU to just shut the hell up for once so that the rest of us can learn? And stop telling Sasuke all this evil stuff about me, you know I want to marry him and everyone knows he's in love with me, so stop being such a faggot and trying to keep him to yourself," Sakura said. It was a shock to him at first, but throughout most of it he had an apathetic mask on his face, as if he could really care less about it. "I fucking hate you and I wish you would just die! Get a fucking life, because you're not funny at all and what you say is just disrespecting to Orochimaru-sensei. And next time you pretend to be pining over a girl when we all know you're really gay? Try to do a better job and stop staring at Sasuke all fucking day! UGH!" She looked like she wanted to punch him, but just went back to her seat with a nod from Orochimaru.

Next was Hinata. "I wish you would just love me, and stop interrupting class, and stop being so disrespectful," Hinata said, looking down at the paper the whole time. For once, she didn't stutter. Still though, Naruto kept that same emotionless mask on his face. She went back to her seat at a nod from Orochimaru and left a scowling Neji in her place.

"You're so fucking stupid, Naruto! Stop fucking disrupting class and maybe you'll actually make a fucking friend!" Neji yelled at him. "Just fucking die and burn in hell why don't you!" Neji was seething, and Orochimaru smiled gladly, nodded, and dismissed Neji to his seat. Three classmates down, a hell of a lot more to go.

When it was all over, they had five minutes of class left. "Naruto, would you like to say anything NOW?" Orochimaru asked, smirking evilly at the blond boy.

Naruto waited, mocking thought. He waited until just before the bell to say, "I still think you look funny." the bell rang, and everyone left, including Naruto, before Orochimaru could give him detention.

x-x-x-x

How could Sasuke just leave him alone in class? He was Naruto's best friend, for God's sake! He should have at least been there. At least Naruto knew what Sasuke meant when he told Naruto to stay strong the day before. But Naruto just couldn't. Yeah, he knew everyone disliked him, but he didn't know just how much they hated him until that day.

Naruto took out the razer blade he kept for a just in case kind of moment like that. He was too hurt to really care at that point, so he cut and cut and cut. Each cut deeper than the last, but none deep enough to cut through an arterie/vein, and none of them deep enough to kill him, not even combined. Just deep enough to make him pass out for the night.

x-x-x-x

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling more tired than ever. He rubbed his eyes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to try to wash off all the dried blood on his arm. An hour later, he was out and he heard the doorbell ringing. "Hold on a second!" he yelled out, quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, pulling the jeans on over his boxers and throwing on the shirt, pulling it over his head when he opened the door.

Behind the door was Sasuke. Naruto stared at the raven for a minute, hearing his heart pounding against his chest. "H-hi, Sasuke," Naruto said, stepping aside to let the Uchiha enter his apartment.

"Hey, Naru," Sasuke said and stepped in. He gave his friend a hug, shocking Naruto at first, but the blond returned it. "I-I'm sorry that I wasn't there yesterday. And I just want you to know-"

"I get it, Sasuke. I know what you would have done." Naruto smiled, and an idea popped into his head. "Hey, do you just want to meet up in front of the school in maybe an hour? I want to show you something there." The school was five stories high, weirdly enough. But then again, it was an elementary, middle, and high school all in one. It would've ended up being thirteen stories high, one for each grade, but the town couldn't afford it at the time the school was being built.

The question shocked Sasuke at first, but he said, "Sure. I'll see you there." He gave Naruto another hug, feeling the urge to tell the blond boy exactly how he felt but decided against it. Naruto hugged him back and shut the door behind him after he left. The blond slid down the door and started crying. He'd miss his friend more than anything, but he knew it was for the best.

x-x-x-x

Naruto was on top of the school building, waiting to see Sasuke. When he caught sight of the raven looking around, he thought about calling down to him but decided against it. When Sasuke figured it out, he'd look up. Naruto waited a minute and eventually Sasuke looked up at Naruto, eyes wide with shock. "I'm sorry, Sasuke...I love you," Naruto whispered, closed his eyes, and jumped.

"_NO!_" Sasuke called out, too shocked to move. Naruto hit the ground and everything went black. He couldn't see Sasuke anymore, and the sobs Sasuke was letting out weren't there for Naruto. Finally, he had peace and quiet. For once in his life, he felt entirely whole. For once, nothing could happen to him. For once, he belonged somewhere and felt like it. Finally he got rid of the pain. Finally.

"Oh god, Naruto! Why?" Sasuke cried out, holding Naruto's cold, lifeless body to him. "WHY!" People started gathering around and gasped at the sight of Naruto's dead, bloodied, and broken body, and at the sight of Sasuke, one of the last two Uchiha alive, crying over Naruto. It seemed almost impossible. Almost.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke walked into school on Monday, still numb with grief for his best friend. He loved him, and he never got the chance to tell Naruto that. What would have been different if Sasuke had confessed his feelings? Would something have even changed?

The whole day passed by and all Sasuke felt was that damn numbing feeling. In all of his classes, he did all of his work as usual, but he seemed like a lifeless robot and all of his teachers saw it. One of them, Kakashi, tried to talk to him, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. He just went through the day as he normally would, until his last class. When he stepped into Orochimaru's classroom, the one thing besides grief he felt was pure hatred. Not some stupid, petty anger that most people confuse for hate, but real hatred.

The bell rang for everyone to take their seats, but Sasuke continued standing at the front of the room, looking down, hands clenched into fists. "Sasuke, please take a seat," he heard Orochimaru say.

"Fuck you..." Sasuke whispered, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails began to cut into his palms.

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru sounded angry, but Sasuke didn't care.

"Fuck you. You're the reason why Naruto's dead! ALL OF YOU!" Sasuke lifted his head and let out a growl. "I WISH I would have been here Friday, maybe then that wouldn't have happened to him. I hope all of you burn in fucking hell for what you fucking did to him! You made him kill himself when he didn't have any family left! I was the only friend he had, and now all I have is Itachi. I have an idea, let's go kill Itachi then you people can fucking torture me and I'll go kill myself too. I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU! You had no fucking right to do that to Naruto! You had no fucking right to even THINK about doing that shit!" Sasuke felt as if he could kill someone, and damn he would love to. "How dare ANY of you waste your anger on him? None of you even gave the fucking time to get to know him! You just listened to all those fucking rumors and stayed away from him. SCREW YOU! SCREW ALL OF YOU!"

"Sasuke, sit down! Now!" Sasuke turned to Orochimaru, growled, and punched the snake obsessed bastard in the nose. Sasuke felt a hell of a lot better after that and punched him in the stomach. When Orochimaru was bending over and clutching his stomach, Sasuke kicked him below the belt and his teacher fell on the ground. Sasuke kicked Orochimaru in the side and felt much better.

"Don't you fucking dare think you can treat anyone how you want to," Sasuke said, and left. He started to run up the stairs and onto the roof. He decided to wait until school was over, so he wrote a note and placed it inside his pocket. The note said, _No one has the right to treat anyone like a piece of shit. All of you fuckheads say you love me and you miss me every time I go to the fucking bathroom? Screw you. You don't know real love. You all killed Naruto, and I fucking hate you for it. I loved him, and because of all of you, he's dead. I just wanted to join him since I figured life isn't worth living without him. Tell Itachi I'm sorry_.

He waited, staring down the building. It didn't seem so bad, really. Just one little step, and he'd be reunited with Naruto and his family again. Suddenly the bell rang "I love you Naruto..please forgive me. I just wanted to join you," Sasuke whispered and stepped off the roof, listening to all the screams below him. This was it. His final breath.

Sasuke hit the ground and everything went black. It seemed that not long afterwards, a white light shined down and the beautiful color encompassed him. A familiar figure stepped out of the light and Sasuke realized he was standing up. A halo of golden white color topped the beautiful, lithe figure of a man. The most brilliant blue eyes looked at Sasuke lovingly, and both boys smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling and holding his hand out to Sasuke. "I forgive you."

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said back, smiling. "Thank you...I love you." Sasuke took the hand, and everything he was feeling disappeared, replaced by the most wonderful sense of belonging and love. He felt whole.

"I love you, too." They smiled at each other and walked into the light, disappearing with each other into some beyond, greater than either of them.

* * *

**I'm not suicidal, I promise. I'm just kind of going through a bad time in my life right now, and I needed to get it out somehow. So it was either writing or drawing, and I decided to do both. This was the result of my writing.**

**I guess there's a moral to this, if you really think about it. It's up to you to decide what it is.**

**Please review, everyone.**

**Also, if you're feeling suicidal, please don't kill yourself. You'll always have someone who will miss you, no matter what you think. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, so please, just keep hoping that everything will get better because I promise that it eventually will. And if you're self harming, please don't. Most of the accidental suicides that happen today are from self injury, and most of those people don't even want to die but just want an escape from the pain they're feeling. If you're thinking about suicide, please talk to someone. There's always at least one person willing to listen.**


End file.
